


Warp to it

by yeahwrite



Category: G.I. Joe (IDW Comics), G.I. Joe - All Media Types, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Pre-Relationship, Skywarp is still a, Tsundere, Unicron Spoilers, a soft epilogue, bad language/cursing, but less so than usual here, calls, post battle relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahwrite/pseuds/yeahwrite
Summary: The battle has been won, Unicron is no more.And in the aftermath, people are deciding what to do next and trying to account for who's okay.Meaning, that for Skywarp, he has an important call to make.





	Warp to it

**Author's Note:**

> Mild references to "Painting Metalheads" in here - but you don't need to have read that story to get this one!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading! :)

It was an odd feeling, the realisation that it was all over.

Cybertron was gone once again, along with many people – and who knew where Starscream had gotten to.

All that and the fact that Skywarp guessed this had to mean he’d be stuck full time on this wretched organic, stupid rock of a planet.

…But it was still over.

Unicron was gone.

And he’d _made_ it too.

He hadn’t really expected to, when he took that blow for Thundercracker.

But even with the promises he’d made before leaving…it had been too important not to.

Far too much at stake.

And yet here he was, mangled, aching, with a hole in his chassis, an arm missing and a chunk of his wing snapped off.

_Alive._

Sitting alone, waiting for a medic, as he watched people with their friends mill on by.

TC practically _bouncing_ off with that dog and Marissa.

Heh.

Yeah. Definitely still an _idiot_. Even if a _seeker_ one.

But, the sort of smile remained on the purple seeker’s face, as he watched it all – a bittersweet relief coursing through his energon lines, along with a realisation.

He should call _him._

He wasn’t that _worried_ or anything, _hmph_ , no, not at all, but he’d made promises and he’d be unbearable later if he didn’t call him now this was over…and…if…

Okay, and perhaps he was just a little bit worried.

Just this _once._

_Just this slight, minor bit._

A lot…a lot had happened and if even _he_ had nearly not made it…

Skywarp went to his comms, turning them back on from only allowing very specific signals to get through, as he prepared to make his promised call – with a soft vent of utter unmeasurable _relief,_ that he might well deny later when this was all less fresh and raw, escaped him as he realised that he’d _already_ missed some calls from him.

_Rock was still alive._

His wings tried give a involuntarily thrilled twitch at that realisation, causing Skywarp to give a grunt and cringing _hn_ of pain, as the ruined one especially gave off a fresh jolt of the stuff at that.

But he forced himself to ignore it, as he sent his comm through.

It only got just barely _half_ a ring off, in the other end, before it was picked up.

“ _There you are!_ ” A furious, familiar voice came through.

“Man, why couldn’t you just pick up the damn fucking phone?! Had to go AWOL on us after the giant sky robot goes boom, like that kind o’ thing ain’t gonna give the wrong impression!”

Skywarp could just about see the hairy organic in his optics.

Those furry ridges above his eyes scrunching up in an indignant expression, fuel lines visible and bulging out through his warrior’s physique, finger pointed accusingly and the yellow fur on top of his head swooshing around as he shook his head.

Not willing to take any so-called ‘ _bullshit_ ’ or ‘ _crap_ ’, even from someone who very much could squish him like a bug.

A trait almost as _admirable_ as it was unbelievably _stupid_.

_Almost._

Skywarp’s smile increased, just so slightly, causing him to give off a snort at himself – he truly must be delirious with the pain and not having died.

“Aww getting all sentimental and soft again Rock? _Miss me?_ ” He teased slightly, playing this all off.

“Like I’d miss feedback from a speaker set you _jerk_.”

There was a break of silence at the other end of the line then, followed by a loud, prolonged sigh.

“ _Man_ …” Came Rock’s voice again, as Skywarp imagined him to be pinching at the top of his nasal ridge.

This time, all the rage was gone from his words, replaced with something else entirely.

Warp couldn’t quite identify it.

Or perhaps, at the surface, he was simply _pretending_ not to.

“ _Yeah,_ yeah dude. I was _worried_. There was a _giant death robot_ in the sky, which you went off to fight. Hell, who wouldn’t be?” Was confessed.

The purple seeker mulled that over for a klik – a feeling he hadn’t felt in quite some time, settling into him as he did.

One he wasn’t as quick to try shut down as he usually was with Rock n’ roll – something he’d again, later have to blame on post-battle relief delirium.

His first, immediate instinct was that he should ridicule Rock for the soft squishy confession that was only appropriate for a just as soft and squishy organic… _but_ …

“Yeah, well, _you_ were the one fighting maximals. Tiny organic like you, thought you might be _squished_ by now. A smear on the floor that _I_ might have to clean up.”

_Stupid post-battle relief delirium._

Making him sound more like _Thundercracker._

Silence again from the other end.

Mostly, anyway – Skywarp almost thought he might have heard the softest of _awwwws._

“Y’know, could almost swear you were worried too, my man.”

Skywarp huffed indignantly, a rumble of an engine in his chest sounding as he did – resulting in a more sharp huff, when that stung.

“Don’t push it insect.” Was all he actually said back though.

A snort from the organic.

He could see the slight smile on the other end, just about masked by that yellow fuzz on Rock’s face.

“Come on, none of that oh-I-don’t-care crap today ‘Warp. Know it’s _bullshit_ …Did hear _that_ though, y’hurt?”

An incredulous, objective snort from the jet this time.

“I’m a _seeker_ Rock. I can _handle_ hurt.”

“Yeah, yeah but…”

A faint yell in the background of the call, causing Rock n’ roll to pause for a moment to yell something back, fainter voice indicating he was facing away from his comm as he did.

Then he was back – “If yer injured…well, you have your warping shctick back right, man? You could come o’ever here. Get some help from the rest of the team. We’re not back home yet, back I can go ask someone else where we are if y’need those numbers.”

Skywarp did think that over, toying with that idea, as he looked back at the cybertronians and colonists and Elonians milling around nearby.

And the condition of himself.

“Even if you are the biggest jerk in the team, we’re not gonna leave you hanging… _wherever_ you are. I dunno.” A shrug carried in those words.

There was an undeniable feeling of sadness and reluctance, as he realised his answer to that.

Enough so, it might have carried in his voice.

Just a little bit.

“While not _utterly terrible_ as a concept, I’d rather not teleport this damaged. Last thing I would need is for anything else to open up…so I’m _grounded_ again.” He grumbled. 

“You have right shit luck with that don’t you?”

Then, in a more alarmed voice – “No offence meant dude. Just…y’know.”

“Why, yes. I _know_.” Was said dryly, as Warp had to agree on that front.

Millions of years, it worked just fine.

Then you arrive on a ball of dirt and it all goes to _scrap._

“Won’t last this time though. Don’t have to depend on any insects to fix anything.”

The silence that filled after that, was far more uncomfortable than before.

To the point that it was the seeker who broke it – “Rock?”

“Yeah I’m here.”

“Did your-”

“Will you be comin’ back then?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Said what’a said.”

A deep breath sounded through the call, as if the man on the other side was working himself up for something.

“Hell, weren’t exactly a secret, y’said you were only stayin’ till your warpin’ got fixed. Now it’s fixed. I thought maybe you wouldn’t, since-” A broken off, undistinguishable sound.

“Well. It’s not fair not to ask, man. Y’comin home, to…to the Joes, or..?”

The question hung in the air, much in the manner of a bomb.

Another one anyway, for the long, long day this had been.

And the Seeker did not have an immediate answer.

Instead, his mouth twisted in a scowl, he went back to looking around at all those still walking about and, contrary to what many of his own kind might think about him – he _thought._

Rock n’ Roll was entirely right.

That was the only reason he’d agreed to stay with the G.I Joes at all.

Fix his teleportation so he could teleport right on out of there – a task, they had gone out of their way, to _not do._

The entire stay had been utterly unbearable and there was nothing to tie him to them now.

Once fixed up, his teleportation would be a go again – and he could just, well, _go._ Leave them all for good _._

…Go, from the place he’d sort of started to call the closest he’d had to home in a long time.

From a “team”, that while gross and organic and annoying…were still a team that even if begrudgingly, had accepted him on their roaster. Even given credit where it was due.

From…from Rock.

Rock, who as much as he’d found it within his chassis to protest, had always stuck around by.

Talking away to him…even _listening,_ when he felt….well, not exactly great, being the sole cybertronian anywhere nearby, stranded on an alien planet and with a component of himself almost as vital as his very spark _not working_.

And of course there’d been them sitting, together, listening to some sweet riffs which were admittedly at least _one_ good thing about this planet’s cultures, in a room that while far too cramped for a mech his size, had managed to wind up drifting to more and more.

Somehow making plans for a future as they did, from next get together arrangements to agreeing to both go get painted on some point.

…Hmph.

He supposed…well, they hadn’t done that yet…things had come up!

And besides it wasn’t like he could fulfil every promise ever made!

…But that one hadn’t seemed so…terrible to do. Not unpleasant as things went. When they’d talked it out and spent _far_ longer than had been _mean_ t, talking it out.

And if he _left_ …

“ _S’pose_ I might as well, later.” He begrudgingly admitted, feeling his systems heat up with embarrassment as he did.

“Your company…is tolerable. Certainly the best organics this rock has to offer by far.”

His remaining hand dug deeper into the dirt, raking up the soil too, as he tried not let his maimed wings flick or engine rumble on top of that.

So, he hurriedly tried to compensate for the compliments - “And besides, you might all might collapse in on yourselves without me. Then what?”

 _“Yo Joe!”_ Rock called triumphantly out all the same the moment he’d stopped talking, causing Skywarp’s head to quirk to the side in mild confusion.

“…the _victory_ call?”

“This counts! This _definitely_ counts as a sweet victory! Won a bet w’this too. Owed some _serious_ bucks now.”

“ _Whatever._ ” Was said, but his spark wasn’t in it and his expression _certainly_ didn’t match it.

A snort from the human.

“Yeah, you love us. You know you do.”

Skywarp pulled a face at that only to re-realise just about immediately after, that the effectiveness of his expression was seriously undermined by the fact that Rock was the other side of an audio-only comm.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I said I find you all tolerable.”

“On a more serious note – I haven’t heard back from ery’one, some are still…some are still gone quiet. Worried ‘bout ‘em. So…I _am_ glad you made it dude, and that you’re _stayin’_.”

First, Skywarp simply asked who had gone quiet – and mutely received the answer he was given.

Then…he cursed one again, post battle survival delirium.

“Hmph. Well, then, I’m…”

Quiet, _such_ a _quiet_ grumble.

“…I’m glad to hear from you too. That you made it.”

Louder, slightly – “Then, we are both warriors of our people. If anyone would have made it, it _would_ have been us.”

That lingered there, for a while.

Sentiment of _some sort_ stirring with it, like the motions of the jets of a seeker in the air.

Broken only by one of those organic _coughs_ that were still so squicky and _fleshy_ sounding _._

“…Well, if you can’t make it to us now, Joes’ll be having a bash later. When ery’one is accounted for. Save the world drink or somethin’. Definitely gonna be sweet riffs – no way they’re keeping me from the music. Just you wait and see! They’re the best. Think we can count on seeing your big metal butt warp to it over there?”

Then, with barely any delay – “Or am I gonna have to come over there and give your ass a ride?”

There was another almost _embarrassed_ sounding snort chuckle after that was said along with a – “Cargo! Cargo ride!” - Skywarp didn’t quite get it though and other than his optics briefly narrowing, chose not to comment on it as such.

Instead, he looked over himself and mused over an answer – the damage wasn’t that bad.

Okay, frag that, he was missing parts including an entire arm – but if he got patched up enough, he was pretty sure he’d be in decent enough condition to make it.

….Besides he was a seeker. He was made of tough stuff.

He could make it to a party.

…Especially as it sounded…

Well…

“Hmph. Yeah.” Optics shuttered as Skywarp felt himself allowing himself to relax, closing himself off to the chaos around him.

A look of undeniable happiness slinking onto his face as he did.

“Might as well hear those riffs. See you there.”

“Will do, Joe. Will do.”

**Author's Note:**

> The bash isn't going to go exactly to the plan, made in the hype of post battle "oh wow we lived" mood - as not all Joes did make it through the event, for one thing. Rock just hasn't heard yet as he wasn't there.
> 
> And also because of when it properly is allowed to hit Skywarp that his planet is gone - and even when he hear's on Starscream.
> 
> But, there'll be much more get togethers in the future, especially when these two idiots finally realise and admit what's going on between them: and for now, they at least had this conversation - and the unspoken promises made in it.


End file.
